Fangs
by writernerd
Summary: Jake, Parker and Rory figure out that there is a vampire attending their highschool, and go to slay it before she kills them first, but the plan goes terribly wrong when Rory is bitten and turned into a vampire. Now, he must learn to control his human bloodlust, or risk attacking his closest two friends. Will he be able to control his hunger? Read and find out!


**Fangs**

**PART |**

"Oh yeah!" I crowed, throwing down my video game controller and putting my hands up in victory, as Rory and Parker groaned. It was official! Jake Thrust was _the_ official video game champion! We had been playing all afternoon while my parents were at a day long business trip, and this was the _5__th_ time I had beaten them!

"Re-match!" Rory yelled, immediately, pressing hard on his control pad.

"Fine, you're just going to get beaten again!" I said triumphantly. We began playing again, carefully aiming at each other's rockets and blowing each other up, when suddenly the screen turned to static. My annoying little sister, Annie, walked out from behind the screen, clutching the power cord in her hand, smirking gleefully at our fallen faces

"Annie!" we all protested at the same time.

"You know the rules. While mom and dad are away you aren't supposed to have any of your little geeky friends over! Mr. Jake, the world's perfect babysitter!" she said sarcastically.

"Fine what do you want?" I said reluctantly, not wanting to lose the few friends I had.

"Play Dance Revolution with me," she said smartly, swinging the cord around in her hand. After a few minutes of arguing, we gave in when she threatened to put off a fire cracker in the kitchen.

"Fine," Rory said, putting down his control. "How devious can a nine year old be?" he whispered to Parker.

"Please, that's nothing to what she does to me when you guys aren't here," I mumbled.

"Why, what does she do?" Parker asked. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know," I said.

Annie forced us to set up the game pads while she re-connected the T.V., humming in triumph. After colorful dance pads covered the floor, Annie forced us to dance to her favorite song, Baby, possibly the most annoying song in the history of existence, and even worse, written by Justin Beiber. Ugh.

Suddenly, something hit hard against the window, and an agonizing scream pierced the silent night. I got a second's glance of someone, or something, running away and painful moaning filled the black air around the window.

"What was that?" Rory yelped, sliding behind Parker.

"Let's go check it out," I said cautiously. "Annie you stay here." She rolled her eyes as we quietly slipped out of the front door, dragging Rory after us, who was shaking to the bone. Ever since he was three, he could be easily terrified by anything and everything. Carefully, I inspected the area around the window, which seemed perfectly normal.

"Guys!" Rory yelped, showing us his hand. I gasped. It was covered in bright, red blood.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked, examining his hand.

"It's not my blood," Rory somehow managed to stutter, the color in his face draining away.

"Whoa!" Parker yelped, jumping back from the window. I looked next to the window and indeed, the dirt was covered in bright red blood. Praying that Rory wouldn't pass out, I stood up, shaking myself.

"Let's go test it out, maybe we can figure what, or whose it is," I said, shakily. "Whoever was here is defiantly gone now." Rory nodded, and we quickly ran up to my room.

"Here, scrape some of the blood off on this glass pad and go clean off your hand. That blood might be infected," I said, carefully mounting the glass pad onto my microscope. Rory ran to the bath room and Parker sighed.

"Out of all the geeks in the school, he's defiantly the wimpiest," he said.

"I heard that!" Rory yelled hurtfully from the bathroom. "Whose blood is it?"

"I can't tell!" I yelled back. "But it looks like it's entranced with some kind of venom, or poison," I said, adjusting the lens.

"Ok," Parker said slowly, "But what was it doing splattered outside your window? I mean out of all places, why there?" he asked. I shrugged and looked at the blood. I had seen human and animal blood before, this looked completely different. Like a cross between the two, something that wouldn't, shouldn't exist. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but something weird was defiantly going on.

ONE WEEK LATER

I walked to my locker and shoved my Chemistry book in the small metal tomb, looking for Rory. He was the kid who got picked on the most by the popular kids. After a few minutes he showed up, with his shirt ruffled out of place and papers sticking in all different directions, stuffed in his book bag.

"Why is it always me?" he groaned, putting his papers in his locker.

"Cuz, you're the smallest nerd here. You weigh like 80 pounds and we're in high school!" I said. He rolled his eyes and shut his locker as Amy, the smart and popular girl walked to her locker, which was luckily next to _mine_. I opened my mouth to talk and stopped.

She looked like she had been in a train wreck. Dark bags lay under her eyes, and she walked like she was dead. Her usually perfect manicured face was pale and sunken in, like she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks. Instead of the high end, brand name, more expensive than my dad's car clothes she always wore, she wore oddly original ripped jeans and an oversized t-shirt. I had never seen her go outside without makeup (she was my neighbor), and she hadn't curled her hair, so it lay in tired, straight lines down her back. Before she always looked smoking hot, but now she just looked. . . blah.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned as she opened her locker, completely forgetting that she _was_ popular, and I was _not_.

"What gives you the authority to talk to me dweeb?" she snarled. Well at least her stuck-up personality was still there. She slammed her locker shut and started to walk away.

"Wait," I protested, putting my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she insisted. She turned around sharply so my hand accidently swiped her neck as she walked away. I gasped and staggered backwards. What looked and smelt like the same blood that Rory had found on the side of Jake's house, was on Amy's neck.

"Whoa, Parker look!" Rory said, pointing. I looked and gasped. As Amy was walking down the hall, you could barely see two deep bite marks on the side of her neck. The lack of curly, poufy hair that usually created a turtleneck-like appearance was gone, giving us a good look before she turned the corner to go to the 10th grade classes. (Unfortunately, we were in 9th.)

"What was . . . Is that is blood on your hand?" Rory asked, alarmed as I reached for my phone.

"Yeah, and I think I just figured out who's it is. Call Jake, this can't wait."

Later. . .

"Yeah, it's defiantly Amy's blood, but why was it splattered outside my window?" I asked, peering into my microscope.

"Why are there bites marks on her neck?" Parker said.

"What bite marks?" I asked. Parker showed me a picture he had drawn of Amy.

"Look at the neck," he pointed. My eyebrow shot up. Two deep bite marks were there.

"That's weird. It looks like a . . . like a. . ." I stuttered uncertainly, having no idea what it was.

"A vampire bite?" Parker and Rory said in obvious unison.

"They don't exist!" I laughed. They had always been super studious.

"We need to get rid of her!" Parker said, completely ignoring what I just said. "She'll kill us! We're the nerds, she probably thinking she's doing us a favor and eating us for lunch!"

"How do you catch a vampire?" I said skeptically, pretending to play along.

"Easy. You put out bait. Rory, you're bait," Parker said.

"WHAT?" Rory yelped, flipping out. "There is NO WAY I'm being bait for some blood-sucking demon!"

"No one is being bait for anyone!" I yelled. "Look out the window you lunatics!" We stared and saw Amy walking down the street, heading for the rugged part of the neighborhood that had been abandoned for years now. Perfect timing.

"She doesn't live anywhere near this neighborhood," Parker said tightly, giving Rory a look that made him gulp. "She lives in the high-end neighborhood."

"Next to your house?" Rory teased.

"Not my fault my grandma's rich and my parents are gone all the time."

"Let's go and follow her. And if there is any bloodsucking involved, which there _won't_ be, we run back here quietly and calmly... Got it?" I said doubtfully, walking out of my room.

We quietly slipped onto the street and followed Amy from a good distance. After a few minutes, she slipped into one of the abandoned alleyways. We crouched behind the wall, silently watching in the shadows. She tensed and suddenly, razor sharp fangs shot out of her mouth and she darted behind a trashcan so fast she blurred our vision, grabbing a rat in mid step. We held in gasps as she eagerly sunk her fangs into the rat's neck. We turned away as we heard sucking.

"Amy's a vampire!" Rory squeaked silently.

"Every man for himself!" Parker whispered, terrified.

**_"Run." _**We bolted down the street in the dead dark, not caring if anything, even a truck was in our way. I would rather have every bone in my body crushed than have my blood sucked out by a vampire who went to my _high school! _ What seemed after hours of running for our lives, we bolted into my house and double-locked the door behind us.

"We. . . ." pant, "need to. . ." pant, "get rid of her before," pant, "she gets rid of us!" Parker yelled.

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked, head spinning from terror and disbelief.

"The same way they do in the movies. Sharp, wooden stakes driven through the heart," Rory panted.

"Okay, but how are we going to corner her?" I asked. "It's not like we can kill her in front of a bunch of people!"

"You leave that to me," Annie said suddenly, walking down the stairs, smiling deviously, her nine year old sweet little girl cover gone and replaced by the atmosphere of an FBI agent.

"Were you watching us?" Rory demanded, trying to sound mad, but too tired to manage it. She smirked and nodded. I quickly raised my voice, giving her the oh-I'm-so-not-letting-you-do-this sort of look.

"Um-NO! Do you know how badly mom and dad will kill me if I let my nine year old little sister help us kill a vampire! Uh-NO! Mom and dad would kill me worse than a vampire would! Besides, how could you possibly help us?" I shouted, my face turning red. She narrowed her eyes at me and disappeared into her room. She came back out seconds later, carrying a sharpened wooden stake. As our mouths dropped open, she threw the stake and it landed in the wall, inches away from a picture resting on the mantle above the fireplace. She turned back to us, smirking and her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"I never miss a target."

"Let her help Jake! _Please_! I would prefer _not_ getting mauled by a vampire in the next week!" Rory begged plaintively. I took a deep breath and let out a quick prayer.

"Fine. Annie can help us slaughter the vampire." What have I done?

Two days later. . .

"Hi, are you Amy?" Annie said sweetly, holding the door open as Amy walked in.

"Yeah. So what did I win?" she asked dully. Heh, we had sent her a fake e-mail saying that she had won a prize for buying something at a store. Thanks to Rory, who hacked into a store computer's network to do it. He could do anything with a computer.

"THIS!" Parker and I jumped out of our hiding places, each holding sharpened wooden stakes. Amy's eyes widened in fear and disbelief as we forced her to back up against the wall, pointing our stakes at her heart.

"How do you know?" she snarled, trying and failing to keep her ground.

"We saw the vampire bite on your neck at school, your poisoned blood splattered outside my window and we followed you to the ally and saw you suck that rat completely inside out!" I said easily, trying and failing to sound calm.

"I didn't suck it inside out!" she said defensively. We raised our sticks and she shrank back, hissing at us in a feeble attempt to protect herself. Long white fangs enogulated from her mouth, and I tried not to wet my pants. We raised our stakes and I shook with terror. I was about to kill a vampire!

"Listen, it's not me you want. I don't drink human blood! It's-" she was interrupted by a scream outside. We gasped as someone kicked down the front door, clutching Rory by the throat like a rag doll.

"Help me!" he begged feebly as the person holding him threw Rory's stick to the side. Amy's fangs shot back out and she moved a fraction of an inch toward the person holding Rory. We backed up, shocked to the bone. We didn't bother trying to stop her. The person holding Rory had fangs too.

"Let him go!" she snarled. He laughed menacingly and easily kicked Amy against the wall as she bolted toward him. I watched as Amy struggled to stand up. Fury blazed in her eyes.

"No! I'm not going to let you kill someone else!" she hissed, spitting venom onto the floor. Rory let out a sort of petrified squeak.

He laughed menacingly and faster than light, he bent down and sank his long white fangs into Rory's neck. We gasped and Amy, overcome with hatred, kicked him away from Rory and threw him across the room.

"Kill him!" she hissed, nightmarishly, loathing oozing out of her voice. She lunged for his throat and we gave chase, not caring which one we killed first. He dodged her, but not before I sank my stake into his chest. He screamed in agony and Parker stabbed him with his. Slowly he started to disinagrate, and he dropped to the floor, nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Rory!" I yelled, completely forgetting about Amy. We raced over to him. He was pale and blood was slowly trickling out of his bite as he lay un-moving on the floor. Amy put her ear to his chest.

"He doesn't have a heartbeat," she said painfully, nervousness picked at the corners of her edgy voice.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"If you try anything _vamp_, there's going to be a hole through your neck," Parker said threateningly, picking up Rory's stake from the floor and pointing it at Amy.

"If you call me _vamp_ again there's going to be a hole through your neck!" she hissed.

"Um, if you guys don't mind. RORY IS DYING ON MY LIVING ROOM FLOOR! CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON THAT?!" I yelled in Parker's ear. Amy looked hopelessly at Rory and rubbed her forehead.

"If we don't stop the venom from spreading he's going to turn into one of us!" she said hopelessly.

"Can't you suck the venom out like they do in the movies?" Parker yelled. She sent him a dirty look.

"Does this look like freaking Twilight?" she snarled.

"Just try!" Annie shouted from the corner of the room, shaking, and looking more scared than I had ever seen her before. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her petrifying gaze to me.

"Seriously? You dragged your little nine year old sister into this?" she asked plainly.

"She wanted to!" I yelled defensively, my heart buffering in my chest. _Please don't slaughter me. . ._

"Here's a new, amazing, incredible idea, why don't we focus this conversation on the dying boy lying on the floor of my living room?" Annie snarled, sending us a dirty look. I once again looked at Amy, praying that Rory could hold on for a few more minutes.

"Do something! Suck the venom out!" I shouted at Amy, who looked crestfallen.

"But I've never drank human blood before, I might not be able to stop!" she said hopelessly. "Besides, in-" she paused to look at her watch and her pale face turned even paler. "-15 seconds it'll be too late." We all watched in horror and fear as Rory's eyes suddenly shot open and he started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Rory!" I yelled.

"Dude, can you hear us?" Amy yelled. He slowly started to breathe again and he groaned in pain, still twitching. Slowly long white fangs started to slide out of his mouth and his eyes flashed neon red. It went on for the next ten seconds, the fear and tension growing with every moment. Suddenly, it stopped. Rory slowly sat up, breathing hard and rubbing his bite mark.

"Oh gosh, where am I? What happened? Why do I have-" he slowly and gingerly felt his fangs with his hand and his eyes widened in shock. "-fangs. . ." He gasped and stared bug eyed at Amy.

"What did YOU DO TO ME?" he yelled, his irises flashing neon red. Before she could answer, he tackled her and held her against the wall.

"Rory she-" I started, but he hissed menacingly at me, and I backed up.

"Wow you're strong for a newborn! Look, I'm not the one who bit you! Ryan did it! He's the one who bit me!" she yelled defensively. Faster than lighting she ducked under his arm and pinned him against the wall before he could blink.

"And no one is stronger than me Fang Boy!" she snarled, letting go of him.

"Ow, right on the bite mark!" Rory winced, rubbing his neck. Amy rolled her eyes uneasily and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rory panted, running after her. "So, I'm a vampire now?" he asked unbelievably.

"Pretty much yeah. But it's not really that 'official' until you bite something with blood in it," she said.

"Wait, what if I don't?" he asked, terror pressing his voice until it barely sounded any more than a squeak.

"You'll die and be lost in some sort of limbo for souls for eternity, most likely where Ryan is now. Happy hunting!" she said, emotionlessly, sliding out of the door, leaving all of us completely speechless. Rory collapsed on the chair and looked at us.

"Don't even think about biting us!" Parker yelled, covering up his throat. Rory rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't! If she's going to suck on rats, then so am I!" he said, determination powering his some-what broken voice. Using his super speed he raced out of the doorway and headed to what I guess was the ally way where we had seen Amy 'eat' the rat.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Parker asked nervously.

"He's immortal isn't he?" I said awkwardly.

"That's not what you need to worry about!" someone said suddenly behind us. I jumped and Amy blew air through her lips.

"How do you do that?" Parker asked, completely amazed. Amy ignored him, nerves clearing showing on her pale, gaunt face.

"Listen to me! Your friend is normal for now, but soon if he doesn't drink human blood he's going to go insane! He won't be in his right state of mind and he might even attack you guys, or somebody else! I'm normal for now because my grandmother made me a human blood substitute but she died the day after. I only have enough blood for a few days; soon I might be going crazy too. Vampires can't live on only animal blood. Be careful, I'll see you later!" she said nervously.

"Wait!" I called. "Why did Ryan show up here anyway?" She sighed, hatred marring her broken face.

"The reason he bit me was because he was 'hopelessly in love with me' and he wanted to travel the world with me or something stupid. When I refused to go with him he wanted revenge so he must've followed me here," she growled. "This isn't freaking Twilight."

"And the reason why your poisoned blood is splattered next to my window?" I asked.

"That's where he bit me, but I managed to crawl off by myself before you guys found me," she said. She started to speed out of the back door, but paused.

"Remind me of why you wanted to kill me in the first place?" she asked stiffly. I shuffled my feet and Parker toyed with his shoelace.

"We used the saying, 'Let's kill her, before she kills us,'" Parker said slowly. I nodded, and she rolled her eyes, vanishing into the night. I tried to breathe in all the way.

"Do you think she's right? Would Rory really attack us?" Parker asked. I shrugged.

"We'll have to wait and see."

**PART ||**

The next day at school we gasped when Rory walked up to us. His bright blond hair lay in a matted mess around his face and grey bags lay under his eyes, giving him the appearance of being in a train wreck.

"Rory, you look terrible! What happened?" I asked.

"I got bitten by a vampire. Or did you forget?" he snapped irritably. My eyebrow shot up in surprise. Normally Rory was the quiet nerd who was constantly looking over his shoulder, easily terrified of anything! He had completely changed.

"Dude, seriously are you okay?" Parker demanded. Rory sighed bit down on his lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really_, really_ hungry. I completely turned ten rats inside out. Literally. But I'm fine-just, I'm fine okay!" he insisted angrily, slamming his locker shut and walking down the hall.

"Man, this is not good. His fangs are practically hanging out of his mouth!" Parker said. "Amy was right, we need to do something before he sucks us all inside out!"

That afternoon after school Rory acted like he really was dead instead of just half dead.

"Perk up!" Annie finally yelled, who had watched the whole scene unfold from the staircase. "You're an immortal vampire! Anyone else would be elated!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're heart's still beating," he said listlessly. "I mean how you would feel if couldn't breathe, and every time you did you would kill someone!" He fell back against a chair and Annie waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Oh, I get it," she said sympathetically. "You want to drink human blood, but you don't want to kill anyone." He nodded and I shrank back into the kitchen, where Parker was cutting an apple into thirds for Annie.

"Man, Rory's getting worse. Do you think we could mix up some human blood substitute or something before he breaks?" I asked.

"I already thought about it. Amy finished the rest of her substitute and she doesn't know the recipe," he said. Suddenly the knife slipped and cut Parker's finger just as Rory walked into the kitchen. I held my breath as his fangs slid out of his mouth as his irises flashed red again.

"Why must you tease me?" he groaned hungrily, swallowing, as Parker hastily wiped off his finger.

"Sorry, the knife slipped. Do you want to suck on the towel?" he asked sheepishly, tossing Rory the blood-stained cloth.

"Give me that thing," he demanded, pressing it against his nose and inhaling deeply. "Wow, your blood smells good," he murmured longingly.

"You're still not allowed to kill any of us," I carefully, eyeing at how much he enjoyed smelling Parker's blood. He smiled for the first time in that day and laughed.

"Relax. You people act like I'm some sort of syco, bloodsucking, soul-less, vampire, monster freak show!" he laughed, his atmosphere completely changing again.

"You are," Annie said, walking into the kitchen.

"How can you be so devious, you're nine?" Rory asked.

"How can you be so soulless? You're 14!" she shot back, biting into an apple slice.

"Be nice to the vampire," Parker said sternly as Rory pointedly pushed his fangs back in.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just so hungry. I wish it would just stop. Those rats merely gave a pint of blood. Amy thinks I'm losing it," Rory said miserably, kicking the floor.

"Why don't you geeks just come up with a human blood substitute?" Annie said plainly. My eyebrow shot up and I looked at Parker, who shrugged.

"Can we?" Parker asked. "Amy has no idea what the recipe is or where her grandmother got it. Is that even possible?"

"Why don't you geeks find out?" Annie said, walking out of the kitchen.

"How hungry are you?" Parker asked after a few minutes.

"Honestly I want to rip someone's throat apart," Rory mumbled.

"Let's go!" I said immediately.

A few hours later I held up a glass test tube full of vibrant red liquid and passed it to Rory. He sniffed it tentatively and took a small sip of it. Just as quickly he shoved it back in Parker's hand and gagged.

"What did you put in there?" he demanded, scraping as much of the blood off of his tongue as he could. Parker shrugged.

"We lost track. Sorry buddy," he said, thumping Rory on the back.

"I'm going to suck out more rats," he mumbled tiredly, jumping easily out of my window. I groaned and emptied the test tube into a pan.

"Should we warn him about what Amy said?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it before he sees someone and loses it completely," Parker said, grabbing his jacket.

"While he's feeding? We'll come back with fangs hanging out of our mouths!" I said.

"Please, if he's biting us he's draining us completely," Parker said, making a move for the front door.

"True." We walked out onto the street and followed Rory's footprints to the ally way. We watched silently for a few minutes as he ducked behind a trashcan, and jumped out just as a rat started to crawl to the other side of garbage. We looked away as he plunged his fangs into the shrieking rat's neck and sucked hard at it.

"Look Rory, Amy told us that-" I stopped short as Rory looked at us. His long sharp fangs were dripping with bright red blood and his eyes were glowing neon red. He dropped the rat and hissed at us.

"Do you think he's broken yet?" Parker squeaked.

"What do you think?" I squeaked back as he started to walk towards us, an insane gleam in his bright red eyes.

"RUN!" I screamed. Like I really needed to say it. We turned around and bolted for home, but Rory blocked us, running at vampire super-speed, still hissing hungrily. Suddenly Amy dropped down from the roof of an abandoned building.

"Get out of here and back to your nerd cave, I'll handle him!" she shouted, circling Rory and hissing. I hesitated for half a second.

"GO!" she screamed. "BEFORE I LOSE IT TOO! GO!" I nodded and speechless I turned and bolted back to the road. Daring to turn back, I saw Amy shove the still hissing Rory against the wall and trying to talk some sense into him as he fought back, violently trying to run after us. _That's it_, I thought desperately. He has officially lost his mind. We needed to do something before he kills someone!

Back at the house we double locked at the doors and windows and crawled in my 'nerd cave.'

"Parker we need to do something! He would've murdered us if Amy hadn't shown up! And I can tell Amy's about to lose it too! You can just feel it!" I yelled, trying to stay calm. "We need to figure out how to get Rory human blood without killing anyone!"

"How? The blood substitute was an absolute fail. What else can we do? Let him suck on that cloth that I used to clean my cut for the rest of eternity?" Parker asked desperately. I shrugged hopelessly.

"Should we ask Annie? She might have some ideas," I offered lamely. Parker nodded. We walked down the hall and knocked on her frilly pink door covered with pink Sharpie logos and lace. Ugh.

"Hey Annie can you help us with something?" I asked, walking in.

"You tried to talk some sense into the bloodthirsty Rory and he lost it, tried to suck you inside out and if Amy hadn't shown up to save you, you would be laying inside out on the ally floor stuffed in a trashcan?" she said plainly, flipping through a magazine.

"How does she do that?" Parker asked incredulously.

"What do we do?" I asked desperately. "We need to figure out how to get him human blood without hurting anyone." She shrugged.

"Why don't you just rob one of those Red Cross Blood Drives or something?" she said after a few minutes of consideration.

"Rob a blood drive?" I asked. "That's crazy!"

"That's smart," Parker corrected. "What, do you think having a vampire for a friend is normal?"

"Well you've got a point, but that blood is meant to save lives!" I said.

"Either way it's going to save lives. And think about it. Would you rather give blood un-knowingly to a vampire or have it sucked out of you by a vampire?" Annie said obviously.

"And we're supposed to rob a blood drive _how_?"

"Once again, leave that to me," Annie said, smiling.

One day later.

"Hurry up you twits!" Annie hissed, tossing us two gigantic cardboard boxes. "Knock when you're done and hurry up before the nurses come back!" Annie shut the truck door and we faced what looked like hundreds of bags of donated blood, hanging on neat little racks.

"Let's do this!" Parker said, un-folding his box.

"This is crazy," I said. "Pigs will fly before we can get away with this." Parker rolled his eyes and un-folded my large 'storage' box for me.

"Come on! It's either this or Rory sucking our insides out!" I shook my head and quickly started shoving as many blood packets as I could into the box. Annie's plan was to distract the nurses by saying some kid was in mass hysteria because of all the needles.

"Are you done?" Annie called through the door. "I think I just saw the nurses!"

"Yeah!" Parker whispered, taping his box shut. We quietly slipped out of the back of the blood truck and somehow managed to shove the boxes in my mom's car before she showed up to ask questions.

"Hey boys, did you have a good day at school? Did you donate any blood?" she asked cheerfully, jumping into her car.

"Yeah mom," I said.

"Umm, I wonder why Rory isn't here. He loves to go to stuff like this!" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's been sick lately," I fibbed. If he had been here there would've been no blood to give to the drive.

We waited until my parents were inside to take the boxes over to Rory's house. Thankfully his parents didn't suspect anything as he hauled the heavy boxes to Rory's room.

"Hey Rory," I said tentatively, closing his door behind me.

"Hey," he said listlessly. Amy just as waved listlessly, a lost look in her eye as we noticed her sitting on the window sill.

"How are you doing?" Parker asked, setting the box on his bed.

"How am I doing? I should be asking you that! I almost attacked you last night!" he groaned, turning face down on the bed. Amy perked up and sniffed at the boxes.

"What's with the boxes?" she asked carefully.

"It wasn't your fault, and we've got something that might cheer you up!" I said to the skeptical Rory, grinning as I set my box down. Looking suspicious Rory opened it and gasped when the smell of blood hit him. Amy raced over and gaped.

"How did you?" he stuttered.

"There was a blood drive at school today. We 'borrowed' some," Parker laughed as Rory picked up one of the packets and held it like a precious merical.

"I don't know what to say!" Amy gasped, looking through the boxes.

"Don't say anything. Just eat them before you eat us!" I joked. Rory grinned eagerly and raised the bag to his fangs.

"Whoa, not while we're in here, gross!" Parker protested, holding up his hands.

"Then get out!" Amy yelled happily, licking her lips.

"We're starving!" Rory's fangs shot out as we walked out of his room and really _breathed_ for the first time that week.

Score one for the bloodsuckers.


End file.
